


【快新】记昨日书

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 35 KaiShin, Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Married KaiShin, Memories, Pitcher&Catcher, chitchat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 往后余生，你们在一起的日子就比生命中还未拥有彼此的日子多了。





	【快新】记昨日书

**Author's Note:**

> \- 棒球パロ，三十路快新  
> \- 时间线是未来式，文题不符，ooc，3.6k短fin

 

 

我没想过有一天我能采访到这两位几乎是国内无人不知无人不晓的棒球手。

 

黑羽快斗和工藤新一。

 

 

 

采访时间约在水曜日的下午，在米花的波洛咖啡厅里。

 

悬在咖啡厅大门上的风铃响起清脆的声音时，我抬起头，看到了推门而入的耀眼的夏天。

 

兴许时光总是对天之骄子不吝仁慈吧，岁月并没有在三十五岁的他们身上留下多少痕迹，一如当年的意气风发，仿佛还是曾经那般身披阳光的青葱少年，不过是多了几分时间沉淀的稳重。

 

他们的面容过分相似，我有点分不清。其中一人忽地冲我笑，随手变出了一朵玫瑰递给我。我忽然想起，十几年前他也是这样笑着变出玫瑰给我。他是黑羽快斗。

 

 

 

这次采访任务原本是留给下属做的，但一看是他们，我便揽下了这个活。毕竟，谁不想去见当时每个少女可望不可及的梦呢。

 

其实高中时候我和他们同校，那时候黑羽和工藤就已经是学校里的风云人物了。他们是高中棒球队的正副队长。极佳的球技，挺拔的身材，帅气的容颜，笑起来让人想摘星取月给他们，可又自知自己穷其一生都配不上他们。

 

工藤一直住在米花，基础教育阶段一直是在帝丹学校体系里完成的，帝丹小学、帝丹初中、帝丹高中。黑羽的话，听说他早些时候家住江古田，初中念的是江古田初中，到高中时候因为家庭原因搬到米花来，就念了帝丹高中。

 

工藤从小到大一直是棒球队的队长，担任捕手。纵观场上全局，军师般的角色。他实际上是个攻击型捕手，兼具守备、配球、指挥与打击能力。

 

黑羽入学后因为过人的球技和策略，很快被教练任命为副队长，“帝丹来了江古田的王牌投手”的消息迅速传开，在高中棒球圈中引起了一阵不小的轰动。

 

 

 

他们现在已经是日本职棒名声大噪的教练了，率领的球队时常夺得胜利。这次采访更多的也是关于他们现在的带队生活和队内情况，偶尔会提及风光的当年。

 

采访进行得很顺利，所有预定的问题结束后，我关掉录音笔，冒昧地问他们能否聊一些分外的话题。他们欣然同意，还对我说他们其实记得我。那会儿我真是很意外，而且更多的是惊喜。

 

“你总是来看我们的训练和校际友谊赛啊，怎么可能记不住嘛？不过说真的，女大十八变，我差点都没认出来。啊——当然我不是在说你以前不好看啦，只是现在更好看了！”黑羽歪了歪头，露出一个真诚又有点可爱的笑容。

 

 

 

“因为长得太像了，所以在队里第一次见到的时候不光是大家，我们两个也都很惊讶。”被问及初遇的情形时，黑羽这么回答，“不过搞不好也是因为太像了，我们第一次训练的时候就很默契，几乎不怎么需要磨合，就像是认识了好久一样，有点像是……唔，那句话怎么说的来着？世界上的另一个我？”

 

我盯着他们看了好一会儿，久到工藤都露出了疑惑的表情，我才意识到自己这番行为过于不礼貌了。“不过仔细分辨一下的话，好像还是有很多区别的？”

 

“是啊，比如说我的脸其实会比新一圆一点，我总觉得是被他捏出来的——呜哇！”黑羽吃痛地叫出声来，搭在桌面上的手伸到桌下，似乎是去揉搓大腿的位置，估计是被狠狠地掐了一把。我当然没有忽略两人或许是从高中时期一直持续至今的这样稍显暧昧的互动，还有黑羽对工藤自如的“新一”的称呼。

 

工藤没有理会黑羽小声咕哝的抱怨，接话道：“我们的眼睛颜色不太一样，虽然都是蓝色，不过他的眼睛倒是带点像是混血的烟灰色，我的会比他蓝很多。其实还有很多不一样的地方，身边的朋友时间长了也都能区分我们了。”

 

 

 

过了这么多年，我也没必要再对他们说起当年的心情了。其实那会儿我暗恋黑羽——可笑地只因为路过的他给了考砸后坐在空无一人的教室里哭得十分惨烈的我一枝玫瑰——所以才会每天放课后都去棒球场看他们的训练，还有周末的校际友谊赛。但后来时间久了，这份暗恋便也无疾而终了，再回想起时只会感慨一句青春真好。

 

平日里没个正型的乱发少年一旦站到投手丘上，就像瞬间变了个人似的，一脸认真，鲜少展露微笑——除非身为捕手的工藤没接到球，当然这种情况也是少得过分。

 

薄暮时分，棒球帽在黑羽脸上投下的大面积的阴影使得他的脸庞看得不太真切，但我却能想象得出他脸上流淌着的汗水在夕阳的余晖中反射着微光，薄唇抿成一条锋利的直线，蓝眸微微眯起，紧盯着捕手的手套。

 

而工藤就那样戴着护具安静地岔着腿蹲在捕手位上，左手举着手套，右手在大腿内侧轻拍，打着只有他们能懂的暗号手势。哪怕隔着一段不算近的距离，我都能发觉他的睫毛很长，女生中流传的说法是“有生之年希望能数到工藤君的睫毛*”。偶尔，他的表情会变得有些古怪和微妙，但很快就会调整过来。不过，不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得那种时候他会瞪黑羽一眼。

 

他抬臂，指关节微屈，白色的小球脱手飞出，划过一道甚至能留下残影的轨迹，直奔他横在胸前的手套。

 

背景的天空绽开如火如荼的夕烧，棒球场上不远处还有其他正在进行攻守练习的队员们，可他们的眼里似乎只有彼此。

 

那时候我对他们场下亲密的肢体接触和场上默契的眼神交流之下的暧昧视而不见，只当他们的关系是真好。毕竟，我终究是个默默暗恋他的怀春少女，总不能昧着心意去想象他和别人在一起吧。

 

 

 

高中二年级那年的夏季甲子园，是甲子园第100回目，被称作是“平成最后的夏天”。

 

那一年的阪神球场十分火热，帝丹高中又一次对上了港南高中*，两支大魔王球队都是夺冠热门。同年的春季甲子园中，对阵双方也是这两支队伍。帝丹因为守备失误而在春甲中饮恨败北，而港南的目标自然是再一次打败帝丹，实现春夏两连冠。

 

第一局上半港南强棒长岛便打出了高飞全垒打，给了帝丹一记下马威。这是场注定艰难的拉锯战。

 

由于长岛开局的全垒打使得帝丹落后一分。但两队势均力敌，比赛十分胶着，短暂地反超后又会被立即反超回来。一直到第八局结束，帝丹仍是落后港南一分。

 

不可思议的转机出现在了第九局。

 

第九局上半，帝丹投手黑羽在面对港南击球手长岛时，以诡异的蝴蝶球三振长岛。当时全场——包括解说——都沉默了两秒，而后爆发出热烈的欢呼声和掌声。弹指球之所以被称为蝴蝶球，是因为其轨迹如蝴蝶般飘忽不定，别说击球手难以打到球了，连捕手都未必能接住，这对捕手而言，几乎是挑战性最高的球种。但工藤奇迹般地接到了黑羽投出的每一个球。不，或许并不是奇迹，而是……必然。

 

而在第九局下半，尽管垒上无人，但帝丹全垒打王黑羽能打出全垒打是在大家意料之中的。可没人曾料想过总是打出一垒或三垒安打然后以惊人的速度上垒的工藤居然也打出了全垒打，飞出的棒球甚至直挂计分板。

 

至此，帝丹一雪春甲之耻，荣膺桂冠。

 

那时我在现场，在观众席上手舞足蹈为自己的高中夺冠激动地泪流满面而不自知。但忽然之间，我看到黑羽和工藤朝对方奔去，额头相贴，而后激烈地拥吻在一起。高朋满座中，他们却旁若无人，千万人欢呼什么仿佛都与他们无关。

 

后来那一幕自然是登上了速报，还是头版，配字是“悍将之吻！足球场上有的我们甲子园也有！！”，而且NHK有在实时直播夏甲，所以约莫全国观众都知道这件事了吧……确实，足球场上，赢球后球员之间是有过数不胜数的亲吻被报道出来，所以棒球场上有也不足为奇。但那时我隐隐觉得他们之间有什么和我以前想的不太一样了。

 

 

 

“说起来，为什么以前训练的时候工藤君好像总是瞪黑羽君？”我总算是问出了这么多年一直好奇的问题。

 

“欸，你连这个都注意到啦？”黑羽仿佛发现新大陆一般惊喜，他神采奕奕的模样和十几年前的少年逐渐重合在一起。

 

“……”工藤却虚拢拳头掩在嘴边咳了一声，别过脸去，耳根似乎有点红，“他看的地方不对……”

 

“欸？”我乍一愣，但忽然想起工藤是捕手，打手势的位置是在……

 

“嘛，新一不要害羞啦～那也不能怪我啊，在大腿内侧打暗号什么的，就很容易变成盯裆——唔！”黑羽话音未落便被恼羞成怒的工藤捂住了嘴。

 

眼前似乎有银光一闪而过。我顺势把目光落在了工藤捂着黑羽的嘴的手上，骨节分明的修长手指上戴着银色的戒指，样式简单却不流俗。

 

我心里忽地一动，想起多年前他们的暧昧，和近些年来偶有的媒体报道，盯着戒指情不自禁地问道：“工藤君和黑羽君是……？”

 

“欸？！”黑羽似乎十分惊讶于我这么问，“我以为你高中时候就知道了？！”他执起工藤的手晃了晃，十指相扣，对戒磕在一起，在窗外透进来的阳光下闪着光。

 

“那时候只是觉得有点像情侣但没有多想啦……”我如是随口瞎扯道，微微侧过脸看一尘不染的窗子上倒映出的他们，未免太过于美好了，令人不止歇地艳羡。

 

 

 

后来我们居然就那么聊了一下午，共同回忆已经逝去多年的高中时期。我从未期冀会有这么一天，我能和记忆中那么耀眼——而现在也依旧耀眼——的男孩们这么熟稔地聊天，聊那时候热血的青春，聊那时候远大的志向，聊那些人那些事，聊那些他们在球场上挥洒过的汗水和我在场边贡献出的欢呼，聊无人角落里他们温柔的爱意。

 

纵使青春留不住，但有些事是永远不会变的。记忆是盘沙，但细沙在风中漏光后，却也总有半透明的沙砾留下，久而久之，埋入更深的土壤中。

 

 

 

我永远忘不了平成最后的夏天，甲子园的球场上，身披阳光的黑羽冲工藤笑得那般熠熠生辉，烟蓝色的眼里装着他的全世界。

 

 

 

我很想问，现在三十五岁的你们会不会偶尔回想起十七岁那年带着橘子汽水味的初遇？但我也知道我不必问。

 

**往后余生，你们在一起的日子就比生命中还未拥有彼此的日子多了。**

 

**愿你们一生平安幸福。**

 

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *文题是歌名。  
> *数睫毛的梗来自江南《龙族》，仕兰中学的女孩子们想数楚子航的睫毛。  
> *港南高中是青山刚昌《四号三垒手》里长岛所在的高中，小声逼逼，我爱稻长CP(稻尾一久x长岛茂雄)，希望大家都来嗑。
> 
> 这篇是计划之外的摸鱼产物，磕磕绊绊敲了好几个小时。写得过于仓促，很多想写的细节来不及写，有机会的话慢慢补吧。原本是想写细水长流的感情，但写完发现快新的感情线好像没怎么体现出来的样子。
> 
> 很抱歉由于时间关系没有查日本那边的棒球规则、历史什么的，但是一直很想写棒球パロ，于是就凭着自己仅有的皮毛经验来写了(土下座。  
> 感谢一直以来包容我乱七八糟的文字的各位，祝大家生活愉快。实不相瞒写到最后那几段很兴奋，私心里挺喜欢的。
> 
>  
> 
> 04/02/2019半夜激情配图↓(图源：微博@快新资讯站)  
> 这组图搞得我反复死去活来（……）
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 随便一提：  
> 关于棒球paro，其实除了通用的投捕组夫夫档外还想过很多设定，私心里觉得游击手很百搭，和一二三垒手、左中右外野手都很搭(不过私心喜欢慢速垒球的游击手x自由手，在击球手假瞄球真拉打前眼神交流 ~~眉目传情~~ 什么的…)。  
> 二垒手&中外野手的组合也很爱，“我就在你身后、你漏的球我来补”什么的 ~~(其实首先会被队长骂)~~ 。  
>  ~~还有足球paro的话，私心喜欢中场x前锋，还有前辈x后辈替补。~~


End file.
